Vampire Sex
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: L x B Oneshot.. Title explains. xD


B pressed two fingers softly against L's neck. L flinched, expecting a cold blade, not B's fingers. He wasn't used to being touched lightly by his psychotic copy. L's heart rate sped up, as B brought his face close to L's face. B grinned.

"Lawlipop, let's have vampire sex." B whispered into L's ear.

"W-what?" L replied, in confusion.

"Blood." B simply replied, and seized his razor from the bedside table.

L closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. B gripped L's wrist, and slid the razor smoothly across it. Blood slowly rose to the surface, and trickled slowly down L's arm. B rubbed the light trickle of blood against his cheek, leaving a smear of red on a pale canvas. L flinched, the burning feeling of the cold razor searing through his arm.

"Did I hurt my poor Lawli?" B asked, bringing L's wrist up to his cold, pale lips.

L had long since given into B's violent sexual acts. Actually, though he'd never admit it to B, he'd begun to enjoy them. B licked the stream of blood lightly, his tongue barley touching the cut he'd made. L stared, as his blood-eyed copy touched him so lightly. There had to be a catch to it. He'd never touched him lightly before.

B took the razor in his free hand, and cut along his neck. He looked like he was practically cutting butter. L couldn't draw his eyes away from the light stream of blood that trickled out of the incision on B's neck. B pulled L forward, and forced L to press his lips against B's neck. L grazed his tongue against the long, bloody cut.

B shivered and pressed his hand against the raven haired ex-detective's thigh. L closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax slightly. B seized advantage of the moment, and threw L back against the bed. He climbed on top of L, pinning him down. B leaned forward, and grabbed the strips of cloth that he and L previously had used for such acts.

B tied the cloth around L's wrists, and looped it around the bed frame. L didn't even remember losing his clothes. L stared at B, as he placed the razor in his mouth, blade outward, and lowered his face to L's thigh. L silently prayed that B wouldn't get too intoxicated by the scent of blood that already filled L's nostrils. B pressed the metal razor against L's thigh, and pressed it against L's skin.

L bit his lip, bracing himself for the pain. The pain that came was more than he'd imagined. B practically tore off L's thigh. B made a deep, upper thigh to knee length, incision in L's leg. L clenched his teeth, knowing what B wanted.

L refused to scream, and he refused to cry… too hard. He blinked away a few sparkling tears. B smirked triumphantly and pressed the razor softly against L's stomach. B proceeded to make another long, but not nearly as deep, slice in L's stomach. The stench of blood filled the room, every inch of it.

A single tear dripped down L's face, making B laugh manically.

"Say the words, Lawlipop, and I'll stop." B said, through the clenched teeth holding the razor in place.

B's murderous, razor lips found their way to L's manhood. The wet, warm, bloody metal of the razor pressed against it. L tensed, and refrained from kicking B.

"Don't, Beyond. Please." L pleaded, gulping in air.

"Say it."

"I LOVE YOU. Please stop." L said, tears pricking in his eyes.

B sat up and removed the razor from his mouth. He licked the blood off of his beloved razor, and then grinned at his bloody lover. He pressed his blood coated lips against L's. The metallic-yet-sweet taste of L's blood transferred through their mouths from the passionate way they kissed. L disregarded the fact that he tasted his own blood, and attempted to enjoy the kiss.

B pulled away and looked L in the eyes. Bloody red to deep black. The exact copy of him, smiled in the most childish way he could.

"Say it again, Lawli. Please?" B whispered.

"I love you, Beyond." L whispered as he clenched his eyes shut.

B smiled and pulled his bloody lips into a smile. He tossed the razor over to the table, to be used again.

"I love you too, Lawliet."

* * *

><p>-ENNND. xD-<p>

This fanfic was inspired by "Vampire Sex" by God's Paparazzi, at 1 am, after reading 'Violent Tendencies' again. I was kinda tired when I wrote it, but I feel like it came out pretty good.

I love reviews, they make me happy faced. c:


End file.
